


Devil In A Suit

by TheWolfsWriting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Dubious Consent, F/M, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Mating, Scenting, Soulless Sam Winchester, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfsWriting/pseuds/TheWolfsWriting
Summary: In the year of 1925 Maria, an unclaimed Omega sold by a mob leader into the hands of Sam Winchester to do with as he pleases. But there’s something different about her that he’s never sensed before.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm building the storyline in the first 2 chapters, so please keep that in mind.

Sam stood in front of the mirror adjusting his suit and tie with a blank expression. The Alpha dreaded the day his father would force him to choose a mate.

—

“Samuel.”

Sam turned his attention from the book he has reading towards his father “Yes?”

“The day has finally come. Tomorrow, you will choose a mate.” John said, as he poured himself a glass of bourbon “Any of Michael’s daughters will be available of your choosing.”

“What if I refuse?”

John gave his son a stern look “If you refuse there will be consequences. You will act accordingly whether you like it or not.”

“Of course, father.”

—

Sam grabbed his fedora hat off the hook and closed the door behind him. Once we reached his father’s Chrysler he opened the back door and climbed in, closing the door with a huff.

“Don’t look so annoyed Samuel.” John said in a stern tone.

“Have you ever seen any of Michael’s daughters?”

“Yes, I have. I have seen a few that would make a suitable mate and like I have said before you will choose and if you do not I will choose for you.”

That’s what you think Sam thought to himself.

Even though his inner Alpha loved the fact that he would have a mate to do with what he pleases, Sam himself, did not. In his mind, he doesn’t need a mate.

—

It wasn’t long before John and Sam arrived at the Ritz-Carlton hotel and immediately taking an elevator to the 8th floor of Michael’s suite.

“Remember what I told you.” John said while knocking on the door.

The door opened to reveal Michael with a smile on his face “John. Samuel. You finally made it.”

Stepping to the side, he let John and Sam enter the room. The soulless Alpha’s nostrils flaring at the different scents of Omegas and Betas as he scanned the room. John and Michael kept their eyes on Sam as he continued to gaze upon the women in the room.

His gaze came to a halt when his eyes landed on a girl and he took a minute to study her. Her brown hair shinned in the natural light coming through the windows, her eyes the perfect shade of green.

The dress she currently wore made the curves of her body more noticeable. She looked stunning. But the Alpha couldn’t quite pick up her scent, something he’s never experienced before. And because of that, Sam chose her.

“What’s your name?”

“Maria.” She spoke in a barely there tone as she studied the man before her.

Maria, a beautiful name Sam thought.

“She has not presented yet.” Michael said.

Sam turned to Michael “Yes, I know. I’ll take her anyway.”

“Surely you’d like-”

“I said I’ll take her.” The tone of Sam’s voice changed to more aggression.

Michael turned to John who only nodded his head in approval. Despite her not presenting, his son has chosen a mate.

—

Sam opened the door of the Chrysler and offered Maria his hand, helping her step out. As he led her to the front door she observed her surroundings outside. The brick walls, the bushes, the flower beds, and even the stone walkway. She couldn’t help but notice the woods behind the house. Nevertheless, she thought it was beautiful.

Sam opened the front door without saying a word and slid her coat off her shoulders before hanging it on the rack.

“Would you like a tour of the house?” Sam asked as he offered her his hand once more.

“I wou-”

“Take her to her room Samuel.” John interrupted “It’s getting late. It can wait until tomorrow.”

Sam didn’t say anything. If he’s being honest, he’s only being nice to her to please his father.

He only took her hand and lead her up the steps, shortly stopping at a white door and opening it. Maria had to hold back a gasp of surprise as she walked forward, gazing around the room. The white carpet matched the sheer curtains covering the windows as well as the vanity against the wall across from the bed.

She walked towards the canopy bed, letting her fingers slide over the soft material of the maroon colored duvet. On the canopy itself laid the same colored curtains as the duvet.

“It’s lovely. Thank you.” She gave him a shy smile.

Sam cleared his throat “I’ll come for you in the morning. Good night.”

And with that, Sam closed the door. Leaving her alone.


	2. Chapter 2

The first two months pass rather quickly for Maria. She spends most of her time in her room or with a Beta named Lisa who she met a day after Sam bought her.

Even though Sam occasionally speaks to her and gets her what she needs, he shows very little interest in her. Maria’s often wondered as to why Sam hasn’t claimed or mated with her yet. But little to her knowledge, it was because she hasn’t presented yet. There’s nothing wrong with her. It’s not uncommon for females to present at a later age.

But for her, that would soon change.

—

“Michael is hosting a ball, at his Mansion tonight.”

Sam raised an eyebrow “For what?”

“In celebration of Maria and yourself, of course.”

“I have not claimed or mated her yet. As we both know she has not presented.”

“Hopefully tonight that will change. It’s a full moon tonight and when she does her heat will start. You scent her, claim her, and put your knot in her. Then when the time comes you will marry her if you wish.”

Either way, Sam had no choice and he knew that. There has never been an Alpha that can resist a heat from any female presented or not. For his father to speak of marriage. In his mind that disgusted him, so clearly he did not plan on marrying her. Also in his mind, he could care less about what she is.

—

Sam approached the door to Maria’s bedroom and without knocking he opened the door, stepping in to see her sitting on the bed reading The Great Gatsby. He cleared his throat, earning her gaze in return.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you come in. Lisa gave me this book to read-”

“The Great Gatsby.” Sam interrupted her “A great book. I’ve read it myself.”

He forced himself to give her a smile before it faded “Tonight there will be a ball at your father’s mansion. We are expected to dance and have a good time with one another. Lisa will help you with what to wear.”

If Maria was uncomfortable then she was definitely was now. She’s never been to a ball let alone have to dance and have a good time with someone that shows very little to no interest in her. The only thing that eased her mind was the ball is taking place somewhere she knows very well. Still, she knew at the back of her mind she has no choice. At all.

Later that evening she sat in front of the vanity mirror while Lisa stood behind her with a hairbrush in hand.

“Lisa.”

“Yes, dear?” She smiled at her.

“Has Sam always been the way he is?”

The Beta stopped mid brush and sighed. She knew exactly what Maria meant “Not always. I’m not sure what happened. All I know is he used to be a happy person but before his brother bought me I guess that’s when he grew to be the way he is now.”

“Will he ever be happy again?”

“Yes, I do. Perhaps after he claims you as his mate.”

Maria instantly regretted asking that question. But in the back of her mind, she wondered if Lisa was right.

The soulless Alpha stood at the bottom of the steps with John, Dean, and Lisa as they waited for Maria to make her way down the steps. When she finally appeared Sam held his breath at the sight of her. His eyes traveled up every detail of the floor length dress. From the sequins and beads that gave it that elegant and sparkly look to the short mesh sleeves and the v neck of the dress that complimented her dress perfectly and finally to her long hair that was parted is waves.

“She looks beautiful.” Lisa complimented.

“Yes, she does.” Sam admittedly whispered.

Once to the bottom is the steps Sam offered his arm to her and she nervously accepted.

—

The ballroom in Michael’s mansion was filled with guests. Some Maria knew, and some she didn’t.

Sam stood on the opposite side of the ballroom with John and Michael as he watched Maria speak with her sisters and listened to Michael chat with John about the girl that’s supposed to be his mate and claim.

“Has she presented?” Michael asked with a hint of hope in his voice.

“No, but tonight that will hopefully change. As you are aware Michael it is a full moon.” John answered, looking at Sam before answering Michael’s question.

“I can always take her back and give Samuel one of my other daughters.”

This time Sam spoke up “No, you won’t. I bought and paid for her. Whether she presents tonight or not I’ll keep her.”

The Alpha slammed his glass of bourbon on the table and strutted towards Maria to take her arm “Dance with me.”

Once to the middle of the ballroom floor Sam took his hand in hers, placed his hand on her waist as she placed her hand on his shoulder. She’s seen this type of dance before but she’s never actually done it. For the first time in two months, Sam looked her in the eye as they danced.

“If you present tonight are you aware of what happens?”

She bit her lip “Yes, my heat will start and you will be able to tell if I’m Omega or Beta.”

“And after your heat starts?”

“You will mate and claim me. Will there be pain?”

“Perhaps.” Sam wasn’t going to lie to her. If he had, when the time came it would have only scared her and much to Sam’s knowledge Maria was past the point of nervousness. She was somewhere between nervous and terrified.

—

“Did you have a good time?” Sam asked as he showed Maria up the steps and to her room.

“I did. Thank you.”

Before they reached her bedroom door he gazed out the window. The moon hung bright in the dark sky with clouds surrounding it. The theory that everybody seemed to have would be put to the test. Sam, in a way, hoped the theory is right.

As they stopped in front of her door Sam spoke in a soft tone “Goodnight Maria.”

“Goodnight Sam.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't read if you don't like dub-con

"Samuel."

Just as Sam turned to walk down the hall towards his own bedroom he turned to the person calling his same. Walking to the stairway he saw John standing there, who motioned him to follow to the living room and once he did, he wasn't surprised to see Dean sitting on the sofa. Whenever Sam was involved in something, it usually concerned Dean too.

Sam raised his eyebrows in confusion "Why is Dean here?"

"This concerns him too" John poured himself a glass of bourbon before standing at the window and looking up at the sky "Samuel, I want you to ignore every word Michael said tonight about Maria. He can't take her back."

"What makes you so sure?" Dean questioned.

He turned his gaze towards Dean "Samuel bought her and he paid for her. Whether she presents tonight or not he will keep her, he said it yourself."

"I do recall saying that." Sam was beginning to get annoyed. All he wanted was John to get to the point "What's your point?"

"And why does this concern me?" There was a hint of annoyance in Dean's voice also.

Now John's attention was directed to both of his sons "My point is, whether Maria presents or not she can't be given back to Michael. Dean, it concerns you because Lisa befriended her and I want it to stay that way."

Now Sam understood what his father was saying. It doesn't matter if Maria presents or not, claimed or not, she belongs to Sam regardless "It's set in stone then?"

"Yes. Every bit of it."

\---

The knock at Maria's bedroom door is what grabbed her attention as she brushed the waves from her hair with a shaky hand "Come in."

Lisa appeared in the doorway before stepping in and closing the door "I just wanted to ask if you needed anything before I turn in for the night?"

Maria hesitated as she stopped brushing her hair "N-no. I'll be fine."

The Beta knew better. In the short two months Maria has been there, Lisa knew her better than that "You're scared about presenting aren't you?"

"I think scared is an understatement."

Lisa approached Maria, taking her hand in hers "I remember the first time I presented. It was when Dean bought me and a few days later I presented and I wasn't as scared as you are. But if you do present tonight, don't fight it because that will only make your heat worse. The whole process will be very painful."

Maria took in what Lisa said and it made sense, but it also eased her feeling of being scared.

\---

That night Sam awoke to a smell that filled his nostrils and his cock that was hard with rage. As he sat up he threw the covers from his body, opening his bedroom door, sniffing the air. He growled at the scent that lingered in the hall, knowing exactly where it was coming from. The scent grew stronger as he stomped towards Maria's room, opening the door, stepping in.

Her scent hit him like a brick wall. There she was, curled up in a ball, whimpering. She opened her eyes just in time to see Sam slam the door behind him.

The Alpha crawled on the bed towards her "You presented. You're Omega and you know what happens next."

Flipping the Omega on her back he crawled on top of her, grabbing her nightgown in his hands, ripping it down the middle and from her body. As he ran his hands up her body her skin grew hot to the touch. She whimpered when his hand came in contact with her breasts, in return his cock stirred against the fabric of his night pants. He leaned down to attach his lips to hers roughly while he palmed her breasts in his large hands, earning an unintentional moan from her. Pulling away from her lips he bent his head down to capture a pert nipple between his lips, biting and sucking on the bud, his teeth scraped against the soft flesh. If she wasn't wet from being in heat she sure was now, and Sam could smell it.

While pulling away from her breasts Sam hooked his arms under her thighs to spread them before crawling his way back down, his face in front of her mound that begged to be touched. He closed his eyes, his nostrils flared at her scent. When he opened his eyes and looked up at her, they flashed golden. Turning his attention back to her slick mound he used his index and thumb to spread her open further. The Alpha couldn't help himself, he swiped his tongue ever so slowly up her slit, gathering her slick on his tongue, purring at her taste.

Maria gasped at the sudden feel. Nobody's ever touched her there before "Sam, wait." She tries to sit up "I-"

"Shh" Sam places a hand between her breasts to push her back down "Let me make you feel good, Omega."

She did as she was told as her inner Omega was in no mood to protest against him and she didn't want to find out what would happen if she made him angry. She gasped, fighting the urge to close her legs as he once again swiped his tongue up her slick before strumming his tongue across her clit, continuing to purr against her, his teeth occasionally scrapping over her flesh and his stubble scratched the insides of her thighs. The Omega grips the sides of her pillow when she feels a finger brush over her entrance and tensed up when the Alpha pushed his finger forward, coming to a halt when it was buried completely inside her cunt.

"Does that hurt?" Sam asked, looking up at her and forcefully sliding his finger against her wet walls.

She nodded, her walls clamping his finger.

He turned his attention back to her clit, enveloping her clit between his lips, her hips bucked once he began sucking and licking. As her throbbing walls relaxed around Sam's finger he added a second, receiving an audible moan from her, his tongue and mouth not letting up. Curling his fingers he found the bundle of nerves deep inside her and this time her breath hitched, her eyes fluttering shut, her walls squeezing his fingers, indicating she was getting close with each quickening stroke.

"Sam, oh God." Her voice barely there. Her eyes flashing silver white.

As he continued his motions she bucked once again before pushing down on his fingers, her screams as her orgasm burned through her veins was like music to his ears.

"I'm not done with you yet." He said as he pulled away from her.

He crawled up the bed to lay on his back before grabbing her by the waist and pulled her on top, her legs on either side of his hips and her hands on his chest. The head of his cock pressed against her entrance and her eyes went wide. She knew what was coming and it scared her more than what she'd like to admit. Sam leaned up to press his lips to hers before grabbing her waist to began sinking her down on his cock.

"Alpha, please wait. I can't, I nee-" She said, pulling away from his lips as panic began to set it.

Hearing her say "Alpha" was all it took for him to slam her down on his cock. He clasped a hand over her mouth to muffle the scream that ripped from her mouth. The stretch accommodated by his cock burned her walls, he was so deep she could even feel the firm skin near the base of his cock. Sam knew it would be a tight fit and if he had a soul, he would've felt horrible doing what he just did but the primal instinct to fuck her was quickly taking over. Removing his hand from her mouth he looked up at her, tears that filled her eyes now trailed down her face.

She flinched when Sam snaked a hand between them and placed his thumb at her clit to rub it in smooth, slow circles. Placing his hand back on her hip he lifted her off his cock only to slam her back down, only this time she whimpered. He tested her by pulling out and thrusted up into her, the tightness of her cunt made him growl and grip her hips tighter. On one hand, he didn't want to hurt her. But her scent, the noises she makes, if he didn't do something quick he would hurt her.

"Get on all fours. Now" He told her.

Once again she did as she was told. As soon as she was on all fours Sam pressed her head to the mattress so only her ass was in the air. She gasped as he rutted himself through her folds, coating his cock in her slick before thrusting into her, letting her adjust. Grabbing her hips once again he held her still, not wasting any more time in finally rutting against her but at a slow pace, closing his eyes to focus on his self control. Maria whimpers as he fucks her harder, the drag of his cock against her walls turned to pleasure. With every thrust, his knot thickened.

"So tight Omega." He says while towering over her. Gonna feel so fucking good with my knot up in you."

As he drags his nose and mouth along the side of her neck Maria closes her eyes, she knows what's coming next and whether she's prepared for that or not it doesn't matter.

She buries her head in the pillow as Sam gave her one final hard thrust to force his knot completely inside her, and with a primal snarl he sank his teeth in the base of her neck and that's all it took for him to come against her womb and his knot popping, locking them together. With force, he pulls his knot from her aching mound before he pulls his mouth from her neck and wiped the blood from his lips.


End file.
